Drunk Tohru
by TrueTohru-Giggles
Summary: Tohru's Drunk! What'll she do now?


Tohru walks from side to side with her hands on her head.

"I can't believe I let you have all those drinks." Uo says.  
Uo and Hana looks up and sweatdrops they see Tohru walked into a tree and started hugging it.

"We need to get you home, Tohru." Uo says as she gently peels Tohru away from the tree and pushs her towards the Sohma house.

"Aah..." Tohru trips over the steps and falls through the paper door.Tohru starts laughing as she is laying face doen. Shigure, Kyo , Yuki walk into the living room to see what the noise and laughter is about.

"What happening?" Kyo asked annoyed.  
"Um,Tohru?" Shigure asked. Tohru looks up from the floor and stares at kyo, but doesn't say anything.  
"I'm sorry. I guess Tohru drank too much." Uo says. While Uo was talking, Tohru moved from her spot and was tying Kyo's and Yuki's shoelaces together. She has a weird smile on her face.Yuki tried to pick her up and help her to her room but he fell face down bringing Kyo with him. Tohru starts to burst out laughing.  
"Why did you do that you kuso nezemi!" kyo yells

"I didn't do anything, you baka neko." Yuki says angerly.They both look at Tohru who is still laughing.  
"Tohru that isn't funny!"Kyo yells as Tohru gets up off the floor and starts running around the room. She grabs Shigure's latest novel and starts ripping out the pages and throwing it around the room. She looked like she was having a ball. Yuki and Kyo were untieing their shoes when Tohru ran out of the room laughing manically. Everyone sweatdropped. Uo and Hana followed Tohru. There were loud crashs, yells and loud laughter could be heard.Suddenly Tohru runs into the living room with toilet paper stuck to her foot. Yuki, kyo and shigure couldn't help but laugh. Tohru hears uo running down the hall and runs away to fing a hiding palce. SHe tries to hide under a small table.

"Ah, there she is." Uo runs in and sees Tohru's butt sticking out from a table and toliet paper on her foot.Uo bends down and sees Tohru looking at her. Tohru screams loud and scrambles out from under the table and looks for a new place to hide. Yuki and kyo are standing up now and they were speechless. They watch tohru run out of the room and into shigure's room. uo got up and followed tohru again. There was shouting and laughter.  
"Tohru, put that down! No, don't throw...that" uo yelled, there crashs as tohru threw books on the floor. Yuki, kyo and shigure all ran towards his romm and they opened the door to find, tohru ripping out pages with her teeth. Uo finally gave up as she sat on the floor, exhausted.

"can someone else take over, please"  
Yuki and Kyo both volunteered. They went to get Tohru when she took off her shoes and threw them in Yuki's and Kyo's faces.  
"Ha ha ha!" tohru laughed.  
"Um, maybe i should call Hatori." shigure says before he leaves the room. Kyo looks angry.

"TOHRU!" tohru sees that kyo is angry and runs out of the room with her arms waving out and screaming at the top of her lungs. Yuki and Kyo run after her and found her in the kitchen, tossing out food from the fridge. She is singing at the top off her lungs about how she loves ice cream and candy. Kyo tries to grab her around her waist but she backs up and her butt hits him hard. tohru bends down and looks between her legs. When she sees kyo, she starts laughing.

"Tohru?" Yuki asks. tohru gets and evil look in her eyes.

"Yuki, come closer." Yuki comes closer and before he could stop her, she unzips his pants and pulls them down. She runs off laughing leaving behind a very red Yuki and a passed out Kyo in the floor.  
When hatori finally comes, her could hear people running, crashs, someone singing about ice cream and laughter. Hatori walks up to front door and opens it. The house is completely destoryed. There are bits of paper everywhere, clothes thrown on the floor,  
dishes broken, someone's underwear(that were tohru's O.O), dirty magnazines(shigure's, of course). Hatori sweatdropped. He saw tohru running around the house with kyo's shorts that didn't fit her and were falling down, shigure's reading glasses, and yuki's shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. on her head she was wearing a weird looking hat. she was followed by uo, hana, yuki, kyo, and shigure who wasn't helping at all. all he did was laugh.  
"oh hatori. tohru is drunk." shigure explains. when tohru was still running around, she appeared behind hatori. she got that evil look agin. She bent down and tied his shoeslaces together. when shigure and hatori looked down and noticed tohru, she began to scream weird (a/n: like michael jackson in scary movie 3). Yuki, kyo, Uo,a nd hana finally caught up. they tried to catch their breath as they picked up her off the floor. again, tohru began to sing that weird song about loving ice cream and candy. They walked over and sat her down on the couch. Hatori took off his shoes and went to check up on tohru. UO and hana were holding her down. Tohru was giving hatori a hard time.  
whenever he tried to get close to her she would scream and slide off the couch. all five of them had to hold her down. when hatori was finally finished, tohru escaped from their grasps and began to make out with hatori. hatori was both shocked and was blushing like a strawberry. everyone was shocked too. Uo tried to get tohru to stop but tohru wouldn't let go. it took everyone to get tohru off hatori. atfer they did, tohru fell face down on floor and starting snoring. everyone sweatdropped.

the end.


End file.
